A Precious Pet
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: Songfic to A Perfect Circle's Pet. DraculaShirra, and a little VelkanShirra.


Sorry once more for my (underserved) hiatus. I've just finished a commissioned script for a local film (May I drop dead in the midst of writing this if what I wrote isn't true…)

So, as an apology, here's a music video of "Pet"...knowing the fact that I DO NOT, and NEVER WILL, own A Perfect Circle, "Pet", or Van Helsing. All I own is my OC Shirra-and my dreams…

_Scene and music opens in a child's bedroom, where toys and a four-post bed decorate the_

_room. _

_Beloved dolls and marionettes take on a sinister appearance at night. A Jack-in-a box _

_looks diabolic in the moonlight, grinning at the sleeping occupant in the bed._

_The occupant: Shirra, as a little girl, possibly 7 or 8, clad in a simple nightdress. She _

_wakes up in her (four-post) bed, chocolate-licorice eyes wide in terror and breathing _

_heavily as if she just ran a marathon._

_A bad dream obviously._

_She stifles a whimper as she hears a noise outside._

_Getting out of bed, the child runs to the window…and sees a black figure descend like a _

_dark angel into her room. She instinctively retreats as the figure comes closer, but the _

_reason is not fear. Not entirely at any rate._

_Before she can say or do anything, Dracula smiles almost reassuringly and bends down to _

_take the child in his arms. Smiling down at her, he parts his cold yet smooth lips and _

_sings an eerie lullaby:_

DON'T FRET PRECIOUS I'M HERE 

_**STEP AWAY FROM THE WINDOW**_

GO BACK TO SLEEP 

_He gently places her back onto the bed. A pale, perfectly preserved hand runs through her _

_dark hair._

_**LAY YOUR HEAD DOWN CHILD**_

_**I WON'T LET THE BOOGIEMAN COME**_

_**COUNT BODIES LIKE SHEEP TO THE RHYTHM OF THE WAR DRUMS**_

_**PAY NO MIND TO THE RABBLE, PAY NO MIND TO THE RABBLE**_

_**HEAD DOWN, GO TO SLEEP**_

_**TO THE RHYTHM OF THE WAR DRUMS**_

_As Shirra's head hits the pillow, everything changes almost instantly._

_Black lianas wrap around the bedposts and the toys. Little voices-from the dolls?- whisper warnings but are muffled by the lianas. The dolls like uncannily like Van Helsing, Anna and Velkan._

_The aforementioned Jack-in-a box starts cackling, the sound like broken glass. The sounds of a thousand war-drums resound all round the room like an unseen heart. The sounds and the changes frightens Shirra. When she sits up, she is no longer a child-but a young woman._

_Dracula, sitting at the bedside, wraps his arms round her._

"_Shh…I'm still here…Close your eyes and go back to sleep…"_

_She closes her eyes and tries to shut out the noise all around her, oblivious to the black lianas entwining the bedposts, the walls, and currently, the floor. The floor starts to crack, revealing a nightmarish image of thousands upon thousands of living corpses, all in their ravaged and desiccated glory, crying out in an inaudible tongue._

_Dracula shields her from this horrors, nestling her head in his shoulder, his hands protectively round her in an embrace not unlike a lover's._

_**PAY NO MIND WHAT OTHER VOICES SAY**_

_**THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, LIKE I DO, LIKE I DO**_

_**SAFE FROM PAIN, TRUTH AND CHOICE, AND OTHER POISON DEVILS**_

_**SEE, THEY DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU, LIKE I DO**_

_**JUST STAY WITH ME, SAFE AND IGNORANT**_

_**GO BACK TO SLEEP**_

_**GO BACK TO SLEEP**_

_Just then, the demonic Jack-in-a-box leaps out of its box-and towards Shirra. In a heartbeat, Dracula raises a hand towards it-and and the evil toy explodes into tiny pieces._

_As soon as that deed is done, Dracula tucks Shirra in-and leans closer to kiss her on the lips…_

_**LAY YOUR HEAD DOWN CHILD**_

_**I WON'T LET THE BOOGEYMAN COMES**_

_**COUNT BODIES LIKE SHEEP TO THE RHYTHMN OF THE WAR DRUMS**_

_**PAY NO MIND TO THE RABBLE**_

_**PAY NO MIND TO THE RABBLE**_

_**HEAD DOWN GO TO SLEEP TO THE RHYTHM OF THE WAR DRUMS**_

_While the sound of the unseen war drums have not been silenced, they are-to Shirra's ears- somewhat soothing. And so she falls asleep-only to awake in a nightmarish reality…_

When she opens her eyes, she finds herself in a field of flowers-roses to be precise.In her elaborate gown, she resembles a model for an Art Nouveau, done by Alfons Mucha.

"_**Cassandra?"**_

_**She turns around in puzzlement. No one has called her that for a long time-not even her dark angel. She comes face to face with a brooding young man, clad in Gypsy attire. He looks familiar…**_

"_**Velkan?"**_

"_**Take my hand-let's go,"**_

_**He says, offering his hand, callused by years of training in weaponry, to her smooth, unblemished one. She reaches for his hand-**_

_**STOP!**_

_**She pulls her hand away as if his hands were red-hot. He looks at her in puzzlement.**_

_**DO NOT GO WITH HIM, PRECIOUS! HE MEANS YOU ILL…**_

"_**Cassandra, what…"**_

_**She retreats in reply.**_

"_**Go away, you mean me harm…"**_

"_**I DON'T! I never will!"**_

_**LIAR…WAIT TILL THE MOON IS FULL AND THE WOLFSBANE BLOOMS…**_

_**Before she could question the voice in her head, she spits out,**_

"_**Why will you not hurt me?"**_

"_**Because…I love you."**_

_**HE LIES!DO NOT-**_

Shirra-or Cassandra-decides to do something frightening yet exciting-defy her angel of Darkness.

_**She takes Velkan's stubbled face in her hands and kisses him, to his absolute surprise-and shock-. Yet, he isn't complaining, for his hands wrap round her waist by flesh-colored pythons, deepening her kiss.**_

_**SHIRRA! THE SKY!**_

_**At first she ignores it, for forbidden fruits tastes so sweet. But then, she hears a guttural, almost animalistic growl issuing from Velkan's throat. She pulls her lips away from his-and looks up into the sky.**_

"_**The moon is full…"**_

_**She looks back into Velkan's face-too late. He grabs her forearms and slams her brutally against a tree, one strong arm against her neck, the other , its hands CLAWS. His features are more bestial than human now. She calls out to him but is too late… His animal side has taken over.**_

_**I WARNED YOU, PRECIOUS…**_

_**I'LL BE THE ONE TO PROTECT YOU FROM**_

_**YOUR ENEMIES AND ALL YOUR DEMONS**_

_**I'LL BE THE ONE TO PROTECT YOU FROM**_

_**A WILL TO SURVIVE AND A VOICE OF REASON**_

"_**H..elp.."**_

_**She sobs, closing her eyes, awaiting a bloody death when all of a sudden, the force on her neck and body is gone-and Velkan has been pulled away by black lianas-into that hellish abyss we saw earlier.**_

_**She tries to catch her breath while the lianas form a man-Dracula. He looks at her, his eyes reproachful.**_

"_**I warned you, my dear…but you didn't listen…"**_

_**She sobs. His expression softens and he pulls her into an embrace, almost lovingly.**_

"I want only the best for you, my dear…Trust me and only me…for I am all you NEED and all you'll WANT…"

_**I'LL BE THE ONE TO PROTECT YOU FROM**_

_**YOUR ENEMIES AND YOUR CHOICES CHILD**_

_**THEY'RE ONE IN THE SAME**_

_**I MUST ISOLATE YOU**_

_**ISOLATE AND SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF**_

_**As soon as he says those words, the abyss reappears. The scene below is like a perverse mixture of a rock concert and Hell. The dead are swaying to an unheard song, their dialogue inaudible.**_

_**SWAYING TO THE RHYTHM OF A NEW WORLD ORDER**_

_**COUNT BODIES LIKE SHEEP TO THE RHYTHM OF THE WAR DRUMS**_

_**THE BOOGEYMEN ARE COMING**_

_**THE BOOGEYMEN ARE COMING…**_

_**As if what was in that abyss wasn't hellish enough, several black tendrils wrap around Shirra, rendering her immobile.**_

_**They belong to the demonic Jack-in-a box. His lower parts consists of mechanic spider-legs-behind him, an army of puppets just like him…**_

Shirra awakes in Dracula's arms, gasping. She's back to her child form. Dracula gently kisses her forehead to soothe her fears.

_She looks round the room. Everything looks normal. Nothing is misplaced._

"_What ails you?"_

"_I saw werewolves, fire, demons…and..and you were angry with me-_

"_My darling child…what are you saying? I'm not angry with you… Its only a dream…Go back to sleep. I'll be here till Morning Light…Now sleep."_

_**KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN, GO TO SLEEP, TO THE RHYTHM OF THE WAR DRUMS**_

_**STAY WITH ME, SAFE AND IGNORANT**_

_As she sleeps, Dracula bestows a kiss on her forehead, whispering:_

"_When you have come of Age,I will return for you…lest my foes try to take you from me…and we will be of one flesh… forever."_

With that, he disappears into the fading Night. For Now.

_**JUST STAY WITH ME**_

_**HOLD YOU AND PROTECT YOU FROM THE OTHER ONES**_

_**THE EVIL ONES**_

_**DON'T LOVE YOU, CHILD**_

_**GO BACK TO SLEEP**_

_**(END)**_


End file.
